gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Phil Cassidy
", in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.]] Phil Cassidy is a bitter war veteran featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto III, chronologically. In all appearances, Phil is featured as a heavy artillery arms dealer, selling the protagonist military-style weaponry which can devastate easily, such as Grenades, Rocket Launchers, Miniguns, etc. He claims to have served in the military; however, it is revealed that he was never in the army. He was turned down many times due to his bad temper and heavy drinking. Phil is featured as a heavy drinker. He distills his own alcohol, a dangerous and highly explosive drink known as "Boomshine" which Phil started distilling and selling in Vice City around 1984. Phil says during a phone conversation with Tommy Vercetti that due to his heavy Boomshine drinking, he is blind in his left eye. One of Phil's most notable features is his one arm. In his appearance during GTA Vice City Stories and GTA Vice City, he still has both arms, but in the last mission that he appears in during GTA Vice City, a bomb goes off next to him and his arm is blown off. In GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA III, Phil obviously has only one arm. Role GTA Vice City Stories In Phil's first chronological appearance, he is introduced to Victor Vance through Sergeant Jerry Martinez. Phil is Jerry's gun dealer. Jerry sends Vic to help Phil get rid of some Cholos giving him trouble. Through Phil, Vic meets Phil's sister Louise Cassidy-Williams and Phil's brother in law Marty Jay Williams. After completing some jobs for Marty and eventually killing him because he tried to pimp Louise, Vic returns with Phil and saves him from Jerry's goons who want to finish him for betraying Jerry. After being saved by Vic, Phil promises to stay sober from now on; however, he begins to drink again when Armando Mendez kills Louise. Phil, wanting revenge with the Mendez Brothers, gets drunk and blows up the entrance of Fort Baxter so Vic can steal a Hunter helicopter to attack the Mendez compound. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Phil is sporting a handlebar mustache. Between 1984 and 1986 he has shaved this off. Phil is voiced by Gary Busey. GTA Vice City In his next appearance, Tommy Vercetti hires Phil to pull off a bank robbery in the mission The Shootist. Phil is the one who suggests Tommy should employ Hillary King as a getaway driver in the mission The Driver. After the robbery (The Job), Phil invites Tommy to work for him in order to get fixed with fire power. After Tommy kills Phil's rival gun dealer Pedro Garcia, Phil invites Tommy to check out his Boomshine bombs; however, one of them malfunctions and blows off Phil's left arm. Tommy drives Phil to an ex-army surgeon to get patched up. Phil is once again voiced by Gary Busey. GTA Liberty City Stories Phil makes a short appearance during the mission "More Deadly Than the Male" as Toshiko Kasen's gun dealer. Heavy artillery can be bought from his gun-store, Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop. GTA III In the mission Arms Shortage, corrupt LCPD cop Ray Machowski commissions Claude to go and meet Phil at his shop, since some members of the Colombian Cartel tried to extort weapons out of Phil. Phil and Claude attack the Cartel men as they arrive and kill them, preventing them from stealing Phil's weapons. During this mission, Phil claims to have lost his arm in Nicaragua, but it is revealed in GTA Vice City that his arm was blown off in a boomshine bomb explosion. Phil was voiced in this game by Hunter Platin. In the credits for the game, he is listed as Phil the One-Armed Bandit. Related Missions GTA Vice City Stories *Cleaning House *Conduct Unbecoming *Cholo Victory (Boss) *Boomshine Blowout (Boss) *Truck Stop (Boss) *Marked Men (Boss) *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again *Over The Top GTA Vice City *The Shootist *The Driver *The Job *Gun Runner (Boss) *Boomshine Saigon (Boss) GTA Liberty City Stories *More Deadly Than the Male GTA III *Arms Shortage Businesses *Phil's Army Surplus (III) *Phil's Place (VC) *Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (LCS) Gallery Image:PhilCassidyArtwork.jpg|Game art of Phil Cassidy from GTA III. Image:Phil Cassidy, the One-Armed Bandit (GTA3).jpg|Phil Cassidy during "Arms Shortage", his only appearance in GTA III. Image:Phil_cassidy_VC.jpg|Phil Cassidy game art for GTA Vice City. Image:P_Cassidy.jpg|Phil Cassidy in GTA Vice City Stories. Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil